When it all goes wrong
by captainme
Summary: what should he do when his life takes a turn for the worst? R&R oneshot


When it all goes wrong.

A/N hey dudes! Sorry I haven't been writing at all recently, really out of whack at the moment! So i'm starting my little come back with a few one shots, finishing my other 3 parter and doing this one! Sorry this is going to be a depressing one! I got the idea in a exam (maths, so weird) I finished way to early so I was just sat there daydreaming. Anyway I will shhh now and get on with it. Enjoy…. Oh and remember to review:-) Lv Suzy xxx

He signed in contempt. It was perfect, or should be anyway. He had his ship, perfect weather for sailing, and the horizon. What more did he need?

He had recently begun to realize that he needed more. That night, that one night. That was what he needed, but more then one night. All the time. Well maybe not that but her. A drunken mistake. That's what they'd said the morning after. That's what she said, that's what she needed it to be. She didn't want to own up to any feelings that may have been uncovered. He'd just gone along with it. Pretending it didn't matter, and hating the feeling that he was feeling inside. He'd loved waking up next to her. He'd been awake before she was, although she didn't know that. He'd watched her sleep, a smile on his face like all was right in the world. But it seemed it wasn't meant to be. That's what made her leave. He was sure of it. After that morning she was never the same around him. The day after, she'd come to him, asking when she was going to her ship. She had been asking him for 6 months, only then she never really meant it, so he put it off. This time though he could see she wanted to get out, get out on her own, make her own mark on the world again. That on its own felt like she was killing him.

After buying her the ship, he watched her sail away, telling himself it didn't matter and she was nothing to him. Deep down he knew differently. But he would admit to that. He couldn't not after watching her leave like that. As she sailed off into her own horizon he turned and went to find some 'company', thinking it would make him feel better. It didn't. It only made him feel worse.

So there he was, sailing his ship as the sun went down. He knew they were heading into a storm he could feel it. Although he didn't know it then he was tracing the route that Ana Maria had taken only a day earlier. And he didn't know, that she was stuck right in the middle of a storm that was to change both of their lives forever………

Jack had managed to get to the storm as it was dying down, so it was just like heavy rain and harsh winds without too much of a threat to the ship, which is more than can be said for one ship that could be seen spattered around for miles. Jack didn't think too much of it, that was until he saw the name. _Mistress Mayhem_. His blood ran cold, and his heart skipped a few beats. Ana's ship. Looking around at first he couldn't see anywhere where she could have swam to seek refuge, if of course she hadn't gone down with her ship, like captains were supposed to. He hoped to whatever was up there that she hadn't. Looking around frantically now, he spotted a tiny island, if it could be called that. He called to his crew, and soon they were on their way over there.

What could be seen made him feel physically sick. Men and Men were sprawled across the beach. So many dead bodies and the ones that weren't dead were as good as. Looking around, he found her. Lying across a couple of rocks. At first glance he thought she'd already died. A closer look showed that she was feverish with shallow breath. A lot of her men had this, and when it was like it was they never stood much of a chance. Refusing to acknowledge the fact that she has a very slim chance of surviving, he called form the crew that had come with him, to help him get her back to _the Black Pearl_.

Once she was placed in his cabin, the ships doctor came to look at her. His face alone didn't hold much hope, and his words made it even worse. He left Jack alone in the room with her. The only sound that could be heard was her shallow breath, desperately trying to get some more air into her body and start repairing the damage done to her.

It was then and only then that he accepted the fact that she wouldn't wake up. Even if he hoped and prayed for the first time in his life, it wouldn't happen. Sighing he sat down next to her, watching her, as if she was asleep only knowing that this time she wouldn't wake up to him. He remembered that night and smiled. Then the smile turned into a frown as he realised he should have done something then and there, when he knew about it, when there was time. He shouldn't have let her go so easily, he should have fought to keep her. Jack shook his head. There was no point to it. No point to thinking of what he should have done, and what might have been. The facts were, she was dying and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He lay down beside her, as she carried on trying to breath, wearing herself out. As he listened to her breath get slower and slower, his heart felt like it was sinking. As her breath got to it shallowest, he got himself ready for her the leave him. Then came his big surprise.

"Jack…" Jack's head shot up as he looked at Ana Maria. Her eyes were half closed her breathing still shallow and her face white and pasty.

"Ana?"

"I'm sorry… I left you…" Ana tried to breath, desperately gasping for breath as she carried on her sentence. All jack could do was watch as she struggled in pain. "I love you…" her final words before she left him, only just being able to hear his reply.

"Love you to…" Jack watched as she slipped away from him. Wanting to say no, stay please doesn't leave me. He couldn't form the words. There wasn't any point to it. He tucked her in, as if she was just sleeping and left her in the room to stand at the helm of his ship.

The next day, everyone said goodbye to her, as they buried her at sea. Jack could barely watch, as they let her go overboard. He had an overwhelming desire to rescue her body from the cold depths of the sea, although he knew there would be no point. Turning and walking into his cabin, he drowned his sorrows in rum.

Shortly after Ana Maria's burial, the ships doctor came in to tell Jack the reasons he thought she had died. And an extra little fact too. Ana Maria had died of sever injuries and she was also in the early stages of pregnancy. She could only have been 3 weeks gone.

3 weeks ago, she and jack had shared a drunken night of passion. 3 weeks ago they were at sea, and there wasn't a chance anyone else had had her then either. So that 3 week old foetus belonged to him and Ana. And now that baby wouldn't have the chance to live and make a name for itself, its mark would never be known.

One week on and un able to stand the pain of knowing he would be without Ana forever, and what he had lost, Jack made his way back to the spot where Ana had been buried. In the dead of night, when everyone except night watch was asleep, Jack tossed himself overboard into the freezing temperatures, and went to join his love in their afterlife together.

Jack had been unable to carry on without the love of his life and their unborn child.


End file.
